Ryōgoku Peter Pan (2011)
was a professional wrestling event promoted by DDT Pro-Wrestling (DDT). The event took place on July 24, 2011, in Tokyo at the Ryōgoku Kokugikan. The event featured nine matches, five of which were contested for championships. The event aired on Fighting TV Samurai. Production Background Since 2009, DDT began annually producing shows in the Ryōgoku Kokugikan held in the summer, becoming DDT premier annual event and the biggest event in the independent circuit of Japanese wrestling. Storylines The Ryōgoku Peter Pan 2011 event featured nine professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The Ryōgoku Peter Pan was main evented by Shuji Ishikawa making his third title defense of the KO-D Openweight Championship against Kudo. On March 27 at Judgement, Ishikawa and Kudo took part in a battle royal to decide the 1º contender to KO-D Openweight Championship and the Right to Challenge Anytime, Anywhere. Ishikawa would win the battle royal after last eliminating Kudo. Two months later, Ishikawa defeated Dick Togo to win the KO-D Openweight Championship. On May 29, Kudo defeated HARASHIMA in the finals to win the 2011 King of DDT, setting up the main event for the event. Afterwards, the DDT roster gave him an initiation, in which they all lined up and hit Kudo with one of their trademark moves, with the idea being that they were all transferring their energy into him and he would represent the entire promotion in the match. However, Ishikawa stopped the initiation, delivering him a Splash Mounatin, while also proclaiming that Kudo had no hope of winning their match. On June 18 at Dominion 6.18, Prince Devitt lost his IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship to Best of the Super Juniors winner, Kota Ibushi. Devitt received his rematch at Ryōgoku Peter Pan 2011. Event As in the previous year, Michael Nakazawa's anal blast was held as the opening ceremony. This time Nakazawa was selected by a fan votation. The detonation was carried out by retired wrestler Dick Togo using a "bazooka". In the dark match preceding the main card, Sanshiro Takagi and Munenori Sawa from Battlearts challenged the team of Ricky Fuji and The Great Sasuke from Michinoku Pro Wrestling in a Falls Count Anywhere match for the Greater China Unified Zhongyuan Tag Team Championship. The match took place in various rooms of the backstage area. In the Ironman Rumble match, Antonio Honda captured the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship by eliminating former champion Daisuke Sasaki. However, just after the match, Gorgeous Matsuno surprised Honda and pinned him to become the new champion. The four-way tag team elimination match saw the participation of Daisuke Sekimoto from Big Japan Pro Wrestling and Gentaro from Pro-Wrestling Freedoms. Minoru Fujita competed under the name "Hero!", the former name of his tag team partner HARASHIMA. Danshoku Dino faced Bob Sapp in a match scheduled for thirty rounds, with each round being three minutes in duration. Results Ironman Rumble } || || Mr. #6 || 17:21 |- | || || || Emi Sakura || 18:16 |} Four-way tag team elimination match Summer Night Fever in Ryōgoku 5 vs. 5 Elimination match Footnotes References Category:Events Category:DDT Events Category:Peter Pan